universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lawl Liquid Crystal presents: Take the Good With the Bad
About The creator of Lawl Liquid Crystal, TheBoxProductions, plans to have a story mode in Lawl Liquid Crystal. The story will revolve around multiple characters in the roster overcoming their bad differences and working together with foes and friends to defeat the oncoming evil in their universe. Liquid Crystal Lore In the beginning, three beings, Xander Mobus/The Announcer, W.D Gaster and 80's Nickelodeon Pinball helped create the universe of Liquid Crystal, a shared universe with millions of different characters varying from multiple universes without causing omniversual harm. The creation of this new universe was to create a new cycle for the omniversual fighting tournament known as Super Smash Brothers Lawl. Xander Mobus was particularly interested in making Lawl Liquid Crystal the best of the best, and thus required the creation of certain relics to make it unique. One of which was the Liquid Crystal Smash Ball, which was a powerful Smash Ball created from a LCD substance found by his team of local scientists, one of these scientists being W.D Gaster. The Smash Ball was said not only to let out a fighter's true potitnal in a Final Smash, no matter how weak or strong they were, but it was said that it was a very useful energy source, as well as a universe altering relic. Another unique relic Xander added was an AI to keep track of things in Lawl Central, as for most of the time Xander and the other TourneyMasters are much too busy with Omniversual problems to deal with things in their own universe. The Artificial Intelligence Program itself was named AI 2.0, and was created with the help of Gaster and his newest companion, Fortran. Much like everything else in Lawl Central, it ran on the Liquid Crystal substance as seen in the Smash Balls. However, for some unknown reason, the AI began to grow self conscious, and eventually went rouge. The machine was put down by Gaster, and dumped below the surface of the planet. Little did the others know however, Fortran snuck underground to confront AI 2.0. The two reached a compromise to create a new experiment that could help Lawl. This experiment involved artificial life, the creation of similar characters that way surpass the original. These were the Bootlegs. A lab was built down below the surface of Lawl Central, and Fortran began his work. This work would prove to be an absolute failure, and AI 2.0 ended up eradicating Fortran, only leaving a tiny piece of DNA of the meme on a cartridge in case the AI needed access to his memories. AI 2.0 attempted to finish Fortran's work himself, but because of his low power and lack of help, he was unsuccessful, and ended up shutting down, leaving the lab and the experiment unattended and undiscovered for years. 'Trailers' Story Mode Mechanics Switching Between Characters: In LLC Story Mode, if you have multiple characters on your team, you can switch between them using your Up Taunt, similar to how you'd do in a Tag Team Battle. Confirmed Bosses (In no order) Fortran Bootlegged Mufasa Best Pinkie Pie (More than once) Zalgo Best Pinkie Pie Dirtgirl ZALGO On Ice King Koopa Board James AI 2.0 CDi Bowser Story Mode Characters Sans MS Paint Girl Annatier Child Ghost Locations (So Far) Lawl Central Location Description: The city of Lawl, and the main source of power for all of the Smash Brothers Lawl Universe. Anyone who's anyone in the world of Lawl lives here. Areas: Liquid Crystal Staduim Concert Area Lawl Residental Location Description: A medium sized area for some of the Lawlers. Fighters big and small live here. Areas: Reitanna's House Terezi's Home The Forest Location Description: A magical and mythical forest, where creatures from your wildest fantasies and darkest nightmares roam. Areas: Dirtgirl's House Slorp Village Q*Berg Location Description: A 1950's styled version of the iconic game character Q*Bert's home world. Areas: Q*Beach Downtown Q*Berg Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Story Mode Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Of relating to crystal material